In conventional coat hanger stands, the mechanism for vertically adjusting the position of the bar for hanging coat hangers has comprised screws for locking the bar at the adjusted position after it has been adjusted in a vertical direction. Accordingly, it has been very troublesome to complete the adjustment of the coat hanger bar at its both ends so that dealers in general have been suffering much inconveniences in dealing with such coat hanger stands.